Wings of Shattered Glass
by Uroboros187
Summary: A young girl who may or may not be a one of the 66 seals is kidnapped by demons and its up to Dean and Sam to rescue her before she is sacrificed. With the angel Castiel guiding them, are they prepared for the secrets and surprises waiting for them?
1. Prologue: Bad Moon Rising

**Wings of Shattered Glass**

_**Summary: A young girl who may or may not be a one of the 66 seals is kidnapped by demons and its up to Dean and Sam to rescue her before she is sacrificed. With the angel Castiel guiding them, are they prepared for the secrets and surprises waiting for them?**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

A demon's roar cut through the chilled night air as a battered, muddy Chevy skidded around a turn, its headlights bright like morning light through the cloud of dust it kicked up. Its seen better nights, its back window fractured with a jagged hole right behind the driver's side and the front grill bent in from having hit something very large and nasty. Large scratches could be seen trailing from across the caved in hood, off to the passenger's side before disappearing near the back tires.

"Damn, damn, damn it all to hell and back!" the petite driver cursed, as the truck bounced roughly over the uneven dirt road. A yelp could be heard coming from the floor and the driver glanced down. "Hold tight angel doll, and keep your head down! We're almost there!"

"Yes madam." came a soft voice.

"Its momma, angel face." the woman said, giving the young girl hidden on the floor of the cab a faint smile which the girl returned, clutching her stuffed toy to her chest. She was a brave girl, always doing what she was told without question because she didn't know of the danger chasing them or because she didn't understand.

Lorna Angeal had done everything she could for her little girl, to prepare her for the dark world she lived in. And who could blame her? Her Lily had golden bronze curls, bright hazel eyes and a smile that could melt any heart followed by a kindness few had ever seen. And it was because of that, she trained Lily to know when to fight and when to run if she ever came up against any monsters. Not just the human ones but the skulking in the dark night monsters and hell's darkest demons.

She grimaced, biting her lower lip as they went over another rough patch of road, jarring her wounded shoulder. She pressed on the wound, moving the quickly applied patch over to where she still bled. "Sonofabitch!" she bit out before returning her hand to the wheel.

She took a glance at her rear view mirror and gasped. The road behind her seemed to have disappeared in the blackness of smoke. She pressed her foot harder on the gas pedal, knowing in her gut that she was pushing her luck already by going 80 down a dirt road.

"Its okay Yuffie, its okay, don't be scared-" Lily cooed to her toy, petting its soft green fur. "We'll be alright."

_'Yes we will.'_ Lorna agreed silently as she spied the rundown house farther up the road, an incredibly large oak tree sprouted at the very front of yard. _'We will be.'_

"Lily, get ready. When I stop, I want you to run into the house, don't look back okay, no matter what, you run and hide." She said. "No matter what. You understand?"

"Yes momma." Lily said, climbing up from the floor. She scooted to her momma and kissed her on the check. "I love you."

"Love you too Lil." Lorna said, regretting that she couldn't hug her baby girl close and say that it was going to be all right. God, she wished that she could say that and mean it but the life of a hunter didn't offer that chance. John had told her that much. "Get ready."

Lily nodded and moved back to the passenger's door, her arm braced on the handle and her toy held tight under her other arm. The truck sped pass the tree and slid to a stop, the passenger's door near the entrance of the house. Both doors flew open and out came Lily and her momma, one running for the house and the other brandishing a shot gun full of rock salt and an iron crow bar, walking bravely towards the smoke cloud of demons that had been chasing them since night fell.

Lily ran towards the house, tripping up the stairs as she heard her momma scream at the demons, "Come on you mother-" _**Blam!**_ "I'll take you all down!" _**Blam!**_ "You're not taking my little angel away from-" _**Blam, Blam!**_

Lily finally reached the door, and pushed it open, falling through the door and looked back to see the demons surround her momma. She screamed out, tears falling down her face as the door slammed shut, cutting her off from the only family she had left. She curled into a ball and cried while outside her momma screamed.

"Don't cry." a soft serene voice said. Lily looked up in surprise, her hand moving to her toy where she had a blessed knife hidden. A precaution, her momma had said. A young woman with dark hair and a smile sat on the dining room table, her legs crossed. "It makes me upset to see you so sad."

"Y-you can't be h-here." Lily said with effort. "It's Forb-b-idden."

The woman continued to smile as she stood up and walked towards Lily. Lily climbed to her feet and back away, holding her knife in front of her. "That won't work on me angel face."

"Don't call me that!" Lily yelled. "No one can call me that except momma!"

"Yes, well, your momma won't be around to call you at all-" the woman's smile turned evil as her eyes went pitch black. Lily's back hit the door and she quickly moved to run when she was grabbed around the neck and pushed up the wall, kicking her legs."-will she?"

* * *

Outside in the swarm of unformed demons, Lorna fought her way towards her house, taking the feeble hits the demons could lay on her. They couldn't seriously harm her nor could they possess her because of the protection given to her by her husband. But it didn't mean that they couldn't delay her. She grunted and groaned as she was tripped up and thrown as she crawled and stumbled to her house, watching in disbelief and fear as bright white lights flashed from the windows.

"Lily!" she screamed over and over again as she made her way to the house. She pushed against the door, meeting resistance. She was sobbing now as she heard her girl scream inside. _**"LILY!"**_

The door caved in and she fell through. She looked up and saw nothing. Outside, the storm of demons faded, filling the air with a cold emptiness. Nothing could be heard except her harsh sobs and the engine of the truck outside. A minute later, the rustle of wings and the slow heavy steps of an angel.

"You-you were supposed to protect her!" Lorna angrily sobbed, clutching the edge of the tan long coat of the angel in front of her. "You promised that nothing would happen to her here!"

"Castiel." the angel in question tilt his head towards the angel that called him. "The girl is gone."

The angel, Castiel nodded solemnly. He kneeled down and helped the woman to her knees, clasping her cold bloodied hands in his own. "You must be tended to. Call the first two names in your book. They will help you."

"What about my angel?" Lorna asked softly, her dark hair falling over her tear drenched eyes. "What about my Lily?"

"There is nothing you can do. It's in God's hands now." he replied, releasing her. _'And mine.'_


	2. Chapter 1: I am Blind, My Faith is

**Chapter 1: I am Blind, My Faith is...**

* * *

Cold sweat slid down dirty bare shoulders, belaying the fact that is was fiercely hot and unbearably humid like being in a swamp after rainfall at the start of a heat wave. You'd figure with all the fire and brimstone, that it would be dry, like Death Valley dry. But no, it wasn't that. Figures.

Pain ripped into his shoulders, burning and screaming in agony for being pulled tight away from his body by blood encrusted chains that would never break no matter how hard he pulled. Jagged pieces of metal had been buried into his skin, cutting and tearing his muscles for very minute movement he made.

He wished he could stop breathing because that was the main cause of his pain as he waited for the poor bastard being worked on by Alistair to be done and over with and then-

The horrid agonized scream cut off as he died for the moment. Dean broke into a new sweat as he heard the body being moved and dragged behind him and fear gripped him anew. A given in Hell, everything was hundred times worst when you couldn't see what was coming. It would be him next, Alistair's personal pet toy he played with.

He was panicking, his body revolting against what his mind knew already, had since he died and fell to Hell. He was shivering and pulling at the chains, bleeding from wounds that never healed and festered from infection.

"Come on Dean." Alistair's voice called from behind him. Heavy slow steps approached and a large shadow appeared, covering him in darkness. He struggled anew, terror flooding his veins "It's your turn now my boy."

"_no_." Dean whispered his voice ragged and dry. "_No, No __**Noooo**_!"

"Dean!" A hand grabbed his shoulder and Dean jerked in panicked surprise. He looked around him, squinting against the bright light of the sun reflecting off the lake water next to the road. He took a moment to ponder his situation.

Dean was alive. He was sitting in the passenger's seat as his younger brother Sam drove his precious Impala to some out of the way town because of a strange call they received on their dad's old cell phone. He blinked and glanced over at Sam, his brother's eyes looking at him with helpless sympathy for being unable to help Dean with his nightmares of Hell. Guilty that Dean went there by making a deal with the Crossroad demon to bring him back to life.

Dean groaned and shifted in his seat, pulling himself up. He never should have told Sammy about Hell but he wouldn't stop pushing. It was something he didn't want to burden his brother with. They've bigger and badder things to deal with-like the upcoming Apocalypse thanks to that evil hell bitch Lilith. She was breaking 66 seals in hopes of rising the biggest and baddest of the bad Lucifer from his exile.

"What Sam?" Dean snapped when his brother continued watching him while driving.

"You okay?" Sam asked cautiously. Dean hated being poked and prodded like a lab rat about his feelings. "It sounded like-"

"It was nothing. Just a bad burrito." Dean grumbled. "Where are we?"

"We just passed mile marker 78 just a while ago." Sam said, turning his attention back to the road. "So it looks like we're almost there."

"Great. This is just great. Drive out in the middle of nowhere to answer a plea for help by some woman we don't know, a woman who has Dad's cell phone number and-" Dean dropped off.

"And has a little girl." Sam finished quietly.

"Yeah."

* * *

_**Yesterday...**_

* * *

"_Hey! Catch!" Dean called out before he threw a fruit pie as hard as he could at Sam through the open window of the Impala. Sam yelped as the pie hit him on the side of the face, making Dean laugh loudly as his brother cursed him. "Hey whoa there matey. Tone down the sailor talk."_

_"Dean you jerk!" Sam said, rubbing his hand up and down his one sided red face. He started punching Dean as soon as he got in the car and it was turning out to be a slugfest when the phone started ringing._

_They backed off and pulled out their cell phones._

_"Hello."_

_"Hello."_

_They looked at each other in confusion when they heard nothing but a dial tone on their phones. Sam frowned and turned over his phone and seeing nothing wrong, looked at Dean who shrugged. They sat there as the ringing continued._

_"Where the hell-?" Dean searched before he groaned, slapping himself before leaning over and reached inside the glove compartment. "Aha!" He pulled his Dad's cell out and looked at the screen. "Looks like the old man is still getting calls."_

_"Who is it?" Sam asked, looking at the screen._

_"Dunno, can't recognize the number. But whoever they are, they left a voicemail." Dean said, pressing the call button. He waited as the automatic voice asked for the password, pressed the number and held out the phone so Sam could lean in to listen with him. At first they heard nothing but static, a result of bad reception before a voice came through._

_"-hn? John its Angeal. I need help. In a majorly bad way, please, I can't do this-gels told me to call you. They took her John. The demons came and stole her away please-" the voice broke and audible sobs could be heard through the tiny speakers. "Please, John please save Lily-"_

_The call ended._

_The boys looked at each other, seemingly sharing their thoughts without speaking as Sam dug out their father's journal and looked for the name Angeal. When they found it, they read the address and turned the car west, heading for the Rocky Mountains. Not long after, they received a call from Bobby, saying that he needed the boys go west into the Rocky Mountains and that he would meet them there. He gave them an address that was the exact address they pulled from their Dad's journal._

_Something was up._

* * *

"There it is mile marker 80-" Sam pointed to the thin white marker, slowing the car down. "And there is the road." He turned onto the dirt road leading off into the pine trees and sped up again. They traveled over a rough road with Dean grumbling about how he would have to wash his car and scrub the dirt from the rims later on. Ten minutes later they reached an open meadow and farther up the road sat a rundown house with an amazingly large tree sprouting from the front yard.

"Doesn't that tree seem eerily familiar to you?" Dean asked as they approached the house slowly, with Dean pulling out his gun as Sam came to a stop near the abandoned beat up Chevy in front of the house.

"Yeah." Sam said, opening the door and looked back at the tree. It was large and green, the branches spread wide with leaves blocking the sun from majority of the yard yet letting bright beams strike the ground that was full of flowers and grass. It made everything seem alive and safe, like a picture of Eden on earth. "Almost like Anna's tree."

Dean nodded before he waved Sam over. Together they approached the front door with its lock broken off, their guns facing the ground but the safety off in case of trouble. It was quiet inside and the windows were boards up so they couldn't see inside. Dean jerked his head for Sam to enter and Sam just frowned at him before jerking his head at Dean for him to enter. It went on like that for two minutes before Sam huffed and pushed the door open with his foot, his gun at the ready with Dean right behind him.

With the door open, they could see that the inside was rather nice, almost homely except the walls were covered with wards and spells. On the floor and ceilings were devil traps and circles met to keep demons in-or out. There was a torn piece of green felt on the floor that Dean stepped over and a silver knife. They split, with Dean walking through the dining room heading for the kitchen and Sam checking out the living room.

Dean checked out the fridge, always a sign on the condition of the occupants, and saw that it was mostly empty except a carton of expired milk from a month ago and bottles of condiments. On the door, hung a few scribbles notes and numbers along with a picture of a young couple, one blonde and the other brunette, hugging each other and another one with his Dad standing besides the brunette, his arm around her and a smile on his face. Dean looked closer, something nagging him about the woman before moving on. There were no dirty dishes and the cupboards were packed full of dishes and dry foods, things that didn't expire or rot as time went along. Other than that, nothing rang warning bells or alarms.

Sam looked around the living room, making sure to not touch anything and saw that the mantle over the fireplace was full of pictures. Two were extra large, portraits from high school of a teen blonde boy and a brunette girl. Several others were of them, apart and together going all the way back from preschool to high school to their wedding. Sam smiled at the happily married couple, their faces covered with white frosting and cake before he saw the couple again, and his smile disappeared.

"Dean."

Dean poked his head out of the kitchen before walking into the living room and stood next to Sam to see what he held in his hand. "What the-?" He took the photo from Sam that held the young teen, who was now a beaming mother, sitting next to their father John who held in his arms a baby swaddled in pink blankets. They both seemed so proud…

A large clatter came from down the hallway and they whipped around with their guns to see Bobby in the hallway, a shotgun pointed at them and a woman, the same woman from the pictures, standing behind him with her own. She looked terrible; her skin pale and dark circles under her eyes, and it looked like she was in the middle of being bandaged, the tape still hanging off her skin.

"Jesus, you boys sure make a hella racket." Bobby said, lowering his gun.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" the woman asked, her voice rasping. She limped forward, the gun still aimed at them. "Get out now before I shoot you both full of rock salt."

"Hey you called us." Dean said with a frown. He didn't like having a gun pointed at him and he sure as hell didn't want to deal with this, not when he had the weight of the world resting on him.

"I don't know you." the woman said, blinking rapidly at them, swiping her arm across her eyes before glaring at them.

"Well actually, you called our Dad." Sam said, putting his hands up and nudged Dean to do the same. "John Winchester? We're his sons, I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean. We got your message and Bobby's and came right away."

"Sons? Where's John? I called John, he's supposed to come. I was told to-" the woman stumbled, the gun falling from her fingers as Sam rushed forward to catch her. "John was supposed to come home-" her eyes rolled up and she fainted.

Sam held her up as Bobby cursed quietly, coming to his aid. Sam touched her head and felt the heat coming off her. "She's running a fever."

"Come this way Sam." Bobby said, waving him to follow as he led him down the hall. "Let's get her settled."

A while later, in a large bedroom at the back of the house, Bobby started explaining to the boys what he knew and what was going on.

"Lorna Angeal is a hunter. A damn good one but she's only been in the game for a couple of years. She takes care of a few ghosts and urban monsters around the west coast and south but that's about it. Doesn't want to travel too far out of the way because she has a kid and no partner with her anymore."

"She used to?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, had a husband Justin, two other kids but they died in a car accident two years ago. A freak storm she said but I'm thinking it was something else. Doesn't matter, she won't talk about it but she carries on the best she can." Bobby shrugged. "Says that she owes it to them to keep fighting the good fight and she's raising her kid that way too."

Sam frowned. He didn't understand how anyone would raise their kid to be hunters, there were more than enough times when he was younger that he wished he wasn't a Hunter, that he was just a normal guy. If he weren't then, they wouldn't be chasing after demons, being chased by Angels and he wouldn't have demon blood in him and Dean-Dean wouldn't have gone to Hell.

"So what does our Dad have to do with all of this?" Dean asked. He looked over at the sleeping woman, curious to why she had their Dad's number. He still had that nagging feeling about her and he didn't much like it.

"John was teaching her. Well, kinda kicking her ass into shape, Justin's too. They would've been killed months into the gig but John took them in and he taught them the basics and other things before would he disappear on 'em. Sometime later, they'd meet and he'd teach them something new." Bobby said. "The first time he brought them to see me; I laughed and told them off. They were just too young, too naive and I damned John for encouraging them but they stepped up and defended him. Said that if I wouldn't help then that was that, they would go find someone else who would. And then came the lecture."

"Whoa, they lectured you?" Sam asked bewildered. He wouldn't dream of doing that because he knew that Bobby would kick his ass all across the state lines.

"Just the boy. Real into the Bible that one. Always preaching about how God had a plan and how goodness would prevail over darkness and all that rot. Sent him packing to Jim and his flock." Bobby scoffed before he sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "Of course, it would be really helpful to have him now. He knew things about the Bible that I never knew. It's how I got that book about the Witnesses."

"He gave it to you."

"Yeah, showed up one day and said that it would help me in the time of my greatest need." Bobby laughed drily. "Guess he was right, god rest his soul."

There was a shift in the bed followed by a soft pained moan as Lorna Angeal woke up. She frowned in confusion, looking at Sam to Dean to Bobby before going back to Sam. She blinked before moving to a sitting position, resting her back against the heavy wood headboard. When she was comfortable she said, "He's dead, isn't he?"

Sam nodded solemnly, knowing that she was asking about his Dad. "Yeah, he is."

Lorna nodded, blinking back tears before asking, "How long?"

"Going on three years." Dean said. "A demon got him."

"Oh...oh god, John…" she turned her face away, a few tears slipped down her cheeks before she hastily wiped them away."I'm sorry for your lost. He was a great man, he taught me a lot and I owe him so much, I-" she paused, took a deep breath and held out her hand. "If I know Bobby, he already told you who I am and what I do, but anyways, I'm Lorna Angeal."

"Sam." Sam shook her hand.

"Dean." Dean walked around and shook her hand, a shock of electricity jolted him and her when they touched and he pulled back quickly, rubbing his hands on his jeans.

Lorna looked just as surprise, bringing her hand back to rest near her chest. She cleared her throat and looked at Sam. "You got my call then?"

"Yeah. We came as soon as we could." Sam replied. "The message was a little garbled but we got the gist of it."

"Demons stole your kid and you want us to get her back." Dean said. "The problem is we're Hunters, not the search and rescue. I don't know what you were expecting but-"

"There's no choice in the matter." Lorna said with a shake of her head, interrupting him. "It's a given, you have to rescue Lily from the demons who took her. They told me so."

"They who?"

"The angels."

"The angels?"

"Yes. It was commanded to me to call upon those worthy to save Lily from the damned. I was expecting John but as his sons, this task has fallen to you. Please, it is vital that Lily is returned to me, not just because I'm her mother but because she is special and-"

"We need her."

Dean turned around and saw Castiel standing in the doorway of the bedroom, wearing his tan long coat and the blue tie that remained loose. His dark brown hair was still unkempt, from flying or doing whatever angels did or just because he didn't bother combing it. His chiseled face had its five ol' clock shadow and his deep blue eyes seemed tired yet fully aware of what was going around him. He remained the same from the time he exploded into Dean's life, unchanged. To him it's just a vessel he used to move around without breaking glass or burning eyes out of their sockets.

"Did you find her?" Lorna sat up quickly, instantly regretting it as pain shot through her. Bobby rushed to her side and pushed her gently down before reaching for the bottle of painkillers on the bedside table and glass of water. She took the pills and water, downing them before she spoke again. "Where is she?"

"We haven't been able to locate her as of yet." Castiel replied, stepping into the room with careful steps, his blue eyes shifting over the various photos hanging on the wall and the painted wards under them. "Both Lamediel and Amriel were destroyed by the demon horde before they knew the fight was upon them. Karael managed to destroy a great number of their kind before being overrun. It was because of her that word reached us about the attack."

"They still got what they came for. They have Lily and it's just a matter of time before they find out the truth of what she does; who she is and nothing will stop them from using that to their advantage." The drugs were kicking in now so her words were becoming softer as Lorna drifted off to sleep. "They'll destroy her to get what they want."

Castiel reached Lorna's side and grasped her hands in his own. "Rest now, you've done all you can. Leave it to us. You will see your daughter again."

* * *

Lily walked from one wall to another, stopped in the middle, turned and walked from one wall to the other before stopping in the middle, turned and walked from one wall-she did this repeatedly since she was thrown in the bare, dark room, constantly moving and rubbing her arms to keep her body heat going.

_**Rule number one: Always take care of yourself.**_

She didn't know where she was or how much time passed except that so far, she walked 1412 cycles around the room from the first time she woke up. She tried yelling, checked the floors and walls from any hidden way to get out before trying the door. It was unlocked and she easily pulled the door open and poked her head out, shielding her eyes from the bright lights. At first she saw nothing and she stepped out when the demons appeared, taunting her to make a break for it but there were too many and it didn't look like she would get very far.

She slammed the door shut and ran to the back of the room as far from them as she could before breaking down and cried. She didn't like what she saw or what she felt and it pained her. When she stopped crying, she looked up desperately, listening for the voices to come but she heard nothing and that frightened her until she saw the markings on the ceilings.

They were wards, created and intended to keep angels away and she knew that she wasn't going to get out with their help. They were blind to her as she was to them. Panic was about to set in when her foot brushed against something. She looked down and saw her stuffed toy, the stuffing coming out from its back from when she tore the knife out and hugged it to her chest.

No, they didn't beat her yet. They haven't won and her guardians and momma will be searching for her, never ceasing until they find her. Until that time, she will have to wait and stay strong, keep her faith. She wiped away her tears and started walking, from one wall to the other, stopped in the middle, turned and walked from one wall to the other before stopping in the middle, turned and walked from one wall…

**SLAM!**

She gasped and ran to the back wall, reaching down and grabbed her toy to her chest and squeezed it as one of the demons, possessing an older man with sleek peppered hair, dropped a tin plate with some food on the ground and kicked it towards her, chuckling all the while.

"Time to eat, sweet meat." He smiled, showing his full white teeth, his eyes ink black. "All the little girls come out to play, for its going to be such a beautiful day—"

"Christo."

The demon flinched, hissing angrily as he jerked his head to the side. He stepped towards her.

"Christo!"

He snarled, twisting his head around like he had something stabbing him at the back of his neck. He stopped in the middle of the room, as Lily raised her chin and approached him all the while chanting, "_Christo, Christo, __**Christo**_!"

He screamed at her, the veins in his forehead and neck standing out and his face flushed red in anger. He was visibly shaking, his thin body stiff and jerking as Lily screamed, "_**Christo!"**_

He screamed louder, his voice ringing off the walls, almost drowning her out before he swung around, still screaming and slammed the door behind him, leaving her in darkness once again. Lily sunk to the ground, breathing heavily, curling her body into a tight ball and leaned her head back against the wall. She sat like that for a few minutes before reaching for the plate near her feet.

_**Rule number two.**_

She stuck her fingers in the gooey, sticky, sweet filling and brought them to her mouth, feeling her spirits lift as she sucked the blueberry off.

_**Never refuse free pie.**_

She brought the plate to her lap, "Look Yuffie, blueberry. It's your favorite." She brought her toy to her lap, breaking off a piece and put against its mouth. "Mmm, I know its sooo good."


	3. Chapter 2: The Hands that Binds them

**Chapter Two: Hands that Bind them, Set them Free**

_AN: Thanks for all the reviews!_

* * *

Everyone moved to the living room so not to disturb Lorna's much needed rest, with Bobby remaining behind to keep watch as Sam and Dean waited for Castiel to explain. Dean was leaning against the couch with Sam, his arms crossed as Castiel stood near the mantel, holding a picture, looking at it as if he held the answer to life.

"So Cas, what the hell is going on?" Dean demanded, fed up with waiting for the angel to speak.

Castiel looked up, his eyes staring at Dean with mirth and patience at his impatience. It quickly faded as he told them with all mirth gone from his raspy voice about the battle the night before "One night ago, a battle was fought to keep Lily Angeal from falling into the hands of Lilith's demon horde. It was a failure and she was taken from us."

"Why would they do that?" Sam asked. "Why steal the daughter of a Hunter?"

"She is special. One of many scattered across the world, a gift from Heaven for those loyal and good, devout and faithful." Castiel said, holding up the picture, showing Dean the three children sitting in front of the oak tree in the front yard. "She is the eldest, born full of grace."

"Great. You know Cas, it wouldn't hurt to speak plain English once in a while." Dean muttered. Castiel looked at Dean, his head tilt and his eyes sharp with reprimand. "Just sayin'."

"Justin Angeal was what you would call a soldier of God, a man full of faith and love enough to carry his family through the years before joining with Lorna in holy union." Castiel continued, setting the picture carefully back on the mantel before facing Dean and Sam. "Lily has a gift which this world has not seen for two thousand years. If the demons find out, they will use her for their own gain in the process destroying her and corrupt her soul so that she will never enter the gates of Heaven."

Dean and Sam nodded solemn as Dean shifted uncomfortable. He may not have any true belief in the Man Upstairs, even with a freakin' Angel standing in front of him, but to hear that someone, a young innocent someone, would be denied access to Heaven bothered him. Immensely.

"Dean. Sam. It will be up to you to bring her back before her 9th birthday." Castiel approached them, stopping a foot away and looked each of them in the eye.

"What happens on her 9th birthday?" Sam asked.

"I can't tell you."

"Well that's helpful." Dean scoffed, crossing his arms.

"What can you tell us?" Sam asked, elbowing Dean before crossing his arms as well.

"Before Lily was lost to us, they were headed east at frantic speed."

"What's east?"

Castiel's eyes turned serious and dark and his voice become lower and gruff. "Lilith."

Sam sucked in a breath, dropping his arms to hide his white knuckled fists, and Dean swore softly. "If Lilith gets a hold of her then-''

"Then Lily will die and Lilith's powers will increase a hundredfold and the tide will turn against us." Castiel stated. "That can't happen. Find Lily and bring her back."

* * *

"Find her and bring her back, man I've heard worst orders but come on!" Dean groaned as he drove the Impala, heading east. Bobby remained behind with Lorna to fortify the spells and wards for Lily's return. Lorna demanded to go but was reminded that she was in no shape to go. "How the hell are we supposed to find her with orders like that?"

"I don't know. Kinda sounds like the orders Dad used to give us." Sam said, flipping through their Dad's journal, reading up as much as he could about Angeal. Surprise, surprise, there wasn't much said about her or Justin and nothing said about the kids. It was like they didn't exist.

"Yeah well as least with Dad he gave us something. Head east." Dean scoffed. "Dude, that's like looking for a piece of hay in a haystack. She could be anywhere."

"Not quite." Sam said, reading a passage from the journal. "Castiel said that they disappeared just a ways from here. If the angels are out looking then the demons must have stopped somewhere, hiding out until the search wanes off-"

"Or-" Dean slapped Sam's arm and slowed his car to a crawl. Sam looked up and slammed the journal shut as Ruby waited for the Impala to stop in front her. "We can ask demon bitch what she knows, not so nicely."

"Dean-" Sam started when Ruby rapped her knuckles against Sam's window, looking none too happy. He quickly rolled down the window. "Ruby what's up?"

"Let me in." she demanded.

"Oh I don't think so, evil dead."

"Listen, numbskull you don't have might time left. Lilith is beating a path straight in this direction." Ruby snapped at Dean. "So I suggest you play nice or she will break another seal, get uber powerful and sent your ass straight to hell where I hear they keep a rack with your name on it."

"Oh it's on hell hag-" Dean shifted the car into gear but Sam shifted it into park, turned the key off and pocketed them. "Dude!"

"Calm down Dean." Sam said to Dean before turning to Ruby. "Ease it up Ruby. What do you know?"

"Only that the demons got their hands on a Revealer and plan on sacrificing it to Lilith four nights from now." Ruby said.

"A what?"

"A Revealer. They are people that can see through, under, around and over any disguise, lie, truth and action. They can see a demon in the flesh or follow the path of time. Nothing is hidden from them and they hear all. Kinda like the mad women of Pyletha or prophets only just a bit more in touch with God." Ruby explained, leaning against the car so she was level with Sam. "And we are going to stop them before they kill it."

"Her." Dean said, leaning against his door. Ruby blinked at him. "It is a her. You know a little girl who has kidnapped by demons like you."

"It wasn't me."

"Oh well excuse me. I didn't mean to offend a demon of your high caliber. Yeah it wasn't you, just creatures like you." Dean said.

"I don't need do this. I can walk away and not feel a thing." Ruby straightened up, putting her hands on her hips. "Can you?"

She crossed her arms and slowly walked away, listening as Sam and Dean argued in the car behind her. So when she was five feet away and Sam called out to her, she felt a smug smile cross her lips before she pushed it down and turned back to Sam as he ran up to her.

"Listen, you can come with us but-" Sam started when Dean stalked up with a heavy robe in his hands.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!"

* * *

Lily walked from one wall to another, stopped in the middle, turned and walked from one wall to another before stopping and doing a little dance. She huffed and stomped from one wall to another, making as much noise as she could. The silence was getting to her and she was bored out of her mind after putting Yuffie to sleep, hopefully dreaming good dreams.

She didn't sleep well at all last night. It was too quiet and too dark for her. Maybe that's why Momma always had the T.V. and radio on even whenever they were home. To keep the heavy silence away…

She hoped her Momma was okay and missing her just like she was.

No one had come to check on her for a long while. Her stomach was cramped and she was hungry and thirsty and-she walked to the door and knocked on it. She waited for a few seconds, listening before knocking again. No one came. She held Yuffie in her arms and pulled open the door slowly, being careful to stay on the other side of the line drawn on the floor.

"H-hello! Excuse me, someone, anyone!" she yelled. "I need some help!" It was quiet out there but she knew they were out there because she had goose bumps. "Hel~loooo!"

"What do you want?" a demon demanded suddenly standing in front of her. Lily shrieked, fell back and closed her eyes, her heart pounding fast in her chest. She heard the demon laughed from the door and heard the door beginning to close when she called out, "Wait!"

She took a deep breath and opened her eyes, looking up at the demon wearing the high school science teacher's body. She was really young with short cut brown hair and full lips that knew its way around the teenage boys' body. The demon smiled at her, showing full white teeth as Lily climbed to her feet. "I-I didn't get breakfast and I'm hungry and-" she quick stepped in place. "I really, really need to use the loo. Please, really badly, I don't know if I can hold it."

The demon sneered at her. "Why should I care what a girl like you wants? You're nothing."

"I'm something. Why else would there be so many of you around-" she gasped as the demon grabbed her shirt and jerked her forward. "Don't!"

"Little girl doesn't know when to shut her mouth." the demon said.

"I just want to use the loo. I need to go bad." Lily pleaded with tears in her eyes.

The demon glared its black inky eyes empty and tugged her down the hall before pulling open the door and pushed her in the bathroom. She waited by the door, her arms crossed as Lily stared back. "Well, go."

"The door's open. What if boys walk by?"

The demon sighed, grabbed Yuffie from Lily's arms and held it up by its head. "You do anything and the toy gets its head ripped off."

"I won't I promise!" Lily said, watching with fear in her eyes as the demon smirked and shut the door.

The demon waited outside the door, not believing that after all those decades of climbing up the ladder in hell that she got stuck babysitting a little brat. She tugged at Yuffie's head, debating on tearing the head off just to see the girl cry when the toilet flushed. She pushed open the door to see Lily buckling up her pants. "Let's go."

"I haven't washed my hands. They're dirty." Lily said, turning on the sink and put her hands under the water. The demon snarled and grabbed Lily's wet hands. "Listen to me you little-"

"No don't!" Lily screamed as her hands came in contact with the demon's skin. A bright light came from the contact, filling the bathroom with white light before receding. The woman dropped to her knees, panting as if she ran a heavy race as Lily collapsed against the sink, her heart pounding.

"What-where am I?" the woman asked, startled as she looked around the room. "How did I-Oh god, what have I done? I couldn't stop, all those people I killed-" she raised her hands, looking at them as if they were an alien creature before assuring herself that it was fine, she was fine.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I saved you and I'm sorry." Lily repeated over and over again, wringing her hands in front of her in distress. "I'm so sorry-"

"You. You cast the demon out." the woman said, reaching for Lily with her bright green eyes filled with relief at finally being free. Her hands were warm and soft. "Thank you. Thank you so-" A pair of hands wrapped themselves around her neck and jerked quickly, snapping her neck and ending her life.

Lily stifled a scream by biting the back of her hand and turned away, feeling sick to her stomach. The same hands that killed the woman, grabbed her chin, the smell of leather on her skin and twisted her face back around. _"Look at what you did. You touched her, freed her and sent her to hell all at once."_

"No I-I-tried to tell her and-" Lily cried, looking down at the body. "You didn't have to do that! She didn't do anything to you!"

_"Oh but I did. Once you touched her, she became useless to us. No demon could take her over."_ the demon who held her said, pressing his cheek against her, his flesh protected by her long curls. His breathe smelled and his fingers hurt her chin. _"That is one of your many gifts it seems. You've been a bad little girl and bad little girls don't get any treats."_

"I'm not a bad girl. You're a bad man, I can see you in there. You're a demon and you're mean and you're hurtful and you didn't have to kill that teacher!" Lily screamed, turning on the demon holding her, punching at him with her fists. He laughed at her, blocking her hits from his skin and pushed her down. "God will punish you and the angels will sent you back to the pits and I-"

_"You will do nothing but die!"_ the demon screamed down at her, his long thin face almost nose to nose to her. _"Lilith will take your life and I will smile when she does so!"_

Lily spit at him and reached for Yuffie. "The angels will save me. And God will punish you for the Lord is my shepherd and he will lead me-" She was grabbed around the waist and thrown over a shoulder. She kicked at the demon carrying her, swinging her arms out to grab at anything she could, even grabbing the overhead lights.

"No! No, let me go. I want to go home. Help! I'm here! Castiel! Castiel, I'm here!"

The demon pulled at her until she was forced to let go and he threw her into the room, making her cry out. The door was slammed and locked as she sat on the floor whimpering and sniffling.

She wanted her momma. She wanted her papa. She wanted to go home.

"Castiel, please find me." she prayed, holding her hands together. "Please Lord; send your angel to find me, of all Heavenly Father, save me from the demons."

Blood dripped from her hands as the piece of metal she managed to grab cut into her skin. She held the metal close as she scooted over to the abandoned tin plate that had pie. She wiped the plate clean with her shirt before she started drawing on its surface, keeping it hidden from the door.

"Please, Castiel, hear me..." she prayed as she drew.

* * *

It was quiet in the car with Sam sitting in the back, Ruby sitting right in front of him and Dean driving the car with a gun pointed at her sitting in his lap. So quiet with tension so thick and heavy it would've taken an army of chainsaws to cut through it.

"We've found her."

"Holy shi-!" Dean jumped a foot in the air, hit his head on the roof and jerked the wheel, swerving into the other lane before jerking the wheel back to gain control of the car again. Ruby jumped and scoot as far away from Castiel as she could while Sam held tightly to the door handle of the car to prevent from smashing into Castiel.

Dean pulled the car over to the side of the road, his knuckles white as he held tightly to the wheel, struggling to get his heart from pounding so fast. "Jesus Christ! Cas, don't ever do that again!"

"Dean." Cas said with a hint of disapproval.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sorry but holy crap man, don't just pop up out of nowhere when people are driving." Dean said, looking back at Castiel sitting in the backseat though the rearview mirror. "That's a good way of getting me killed."

"I am sorry but I have come with news." Castiel said. "We've located the girl."


	4. Chapter 3: One by One

**AN: Sorry for the loong delay! Please forgive me! (^o*)// Enjoy this new chapter and expect another one soon..and please don't forget to leave a review or comment. **

**Chapter 3: One By One**

Dean was pushing it, his foot heavy on the pedal as the Impala sped down the empty highway in an effort to reach the prison where Lily was being kept before Lilith reached her. Lilith, uber demon bitch was going to sacrifice Lily in an effort to gain more power and change the tide of war in her favor. But only if the Winchesters didn't get to Lily first. She was close as Castiel had explained to them when he appeared to them a short while ago.

"You found her? That was quick." Dean glanced in his rearview mirror, turning off his car and shifted in his seat so he could face Castiel. "Is she safe now cuz we--"

"We cannot reach her." Castiel interrupted from his spot next to Sam. "The demons have warded her against us." Dean looked back at Castiel, his arm over the seat, thinking that it was strange to see an angel in his car. Not that it was too strange. Anna was sat in his car too, in the exact spot Castiel was in right now.

"And that's my cue to split." Ruby shifted in her seat, ill at ease at being tied up with an angel right behind her. Sam noticed this and climbed out of the car before opening her door. "Good luck with getting the girl and all but---"

"Ruby stay. We could use your help here." Sam said as he helped her out of the car and set about to cutting the knot holding her. She slipped out of the ropes, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up as Dean and Castiel watched her.

"I would, you know I would help you out and all but you have an angel with you now. You don't need me." Ruby said, backing away from Sam. "Not yet anyways. See you around Sam."

She turned and took off for trees and was soon gone from sight.

"Ding dong." Dean said as he watched Sam sigh and head back to the car. He relaxed when Sam opened the front door and climbed in. Dean looked back at Castiel who remained where he was, silent, patient and ever watchful. "So Cas, where is the girl?"

Castiel turned his dark blue eyes to Dean. "New Haven Missouri."

"That far away?" Dean exclaimed. "But she was only taken last night!"

"You must understand. The demons will stop at nothing to get what they want from her." Castiel said, his voice grave without a hint of sympathy. He was all business. "And we will stop them before they get too far in the process."

A shock of danger went through the brothers at Castiel's tone. They've heard that tone once before, when he and his partner Uriel threaten to destroy an entire town to stop a seal from being broken. Though Dean and Sam had stopped that from happening, it wasn't before the seal was broken and a demon was released. Sam killed the demon but it created a rift between him and Dean that was slow to close.

"What do you mean stop them?" Sam asked slowly, not wanting to be mistaken. They were after all talking about a young girl. "What are you going to do?"

"There is a time limit now. Orders from high up have given the two of you 24 hours to get her back to her mother before they take matters in their own hands to keep her from falling into the wrong hands."

"So ganking her is the way to go?!" Dean said in frustration. He was angry that the angels would do that but deep down, he knew he shouldn't be surprised. "She's just a kid Cas!"

"She's too important."

"Is it because of what she is? What she can do?" Sam asked as Dean started the car and spun the car back into the road, the wheels squealing in place and the engine roaring as they headed towards Missouri.

"Yes."

"That's bullshit orders Cas and you know it!" Dean yelled over his shoulder.

"Lily Angeal must not be corrupted or sacrificed by Lilith and her followers, or the world will be lost." Castiel said, trying to catch Dean's eyes but failing to do so. He glanced over at Sam. "I trust you two will do all that you can to keep that from happening. That is all that saves her now."

"We will." Sam said with a nod. Dean didn't reply and soon Castiel was gone.

Sam turned in his seat so he was facing forward, looking over at Dean who had both hands on the steering wheel and his eyes forward. He had a look of determination on his face. "Dean--"

"We're going to save her Sam. If it's the last thing I do, we're going to save that little girl." Dean said.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Lily sat in the corner of the room, her hands throbbing painfully in her lap and waited with her eyes closed and her back against the wall. Yuffie sat next to her, posed with its round hands in its lap. She was tired and hungry and scared but determined and confident in her plan to escape to a place where she could be seen, heard and saved. She could hear the demons moving in the house and when she really listened, she could count how many there were in the house.

She was never more thankful that she was Hunter.

Well, a Hunter in training. More like a beginner student.

No, not a beginner...more like...

"Shut up Yuffie!" Lily said to her toy, glaring at it. "I know that, you don't have to rub it in my face!"

Lily sighed and sat up straighter and picked Yuffie up and held her close. "I'm sorry. I'm scared too. But Momma always said if you understand your fear, you will beat it. I know what I'm afraid of...and I think I know how to beat it. I think, I'm not really sure but I can't just sit here anymore. I have to get back to Momma. She's missing me or she might be hurt and---no I'm not going to wait. We have to leave now."

Lily nodded before reaching for the tin plate that had symbols drawn on it with her blood and stood up, taking a deep breath and headed for the door. She needed to get out of here and this might be the only chance she had. Hiding the tin plate between her and Yuffie, she grabbed the door handle and slowly, quietly pulled it open. There was a demon, possessing a tall thin man with sharp features and thinning brown hair, keeping watch in the hallway but he was sitting farther down and not paying attention like he should be.

His mistake.

She started off quietly, speaking in a hushed voice that barely carried to the demon. He rolled his neck, trying to relax the tense muscles that appeared as he unknowingly listened to the words being spoken. It sounded Latin, clear and precise and he grunted in pain as his body started jerking and tightening up on him. He could feel something was wrong but when he looked down the hall from his seat, he saw nothing that would be a threat to him.

_*A mercedes diavoli libera nos domine, ut ecclesiam tuam--*_

The brat hadn't made a noise all day.

*-- secura tibi facies. _ibertate servire te rogamus audi nos--*_

Feeling his chest tighten and having trouble breathing, he stood up and instantly fell against the wall, coughing and choking as his very essence started to flow from his mouth. Fear grabbed him when he realized that the white noise he had been ignoring was actually a Latin based exorcism being spoken by the girl who now stood in front of him, her mouth forming the words as she spoke in her normal tone.

"---_sante ecclesiae te rogamos audi nos __In nominis deus ... sanctuario tuus Exert tua virtute et __fortitudinem levi sue __benedectis deus gloria patri._" she finishes and the demon screamed as his essence exited his body in a fiery display of smoke and fire into the ceiling. The body it was possessing fell forward just as Lily ran pass him as fast as she could because she just knew that she didn't have much time to escape, not with that noise and not when every demon in the house could feel the exorcism that had taken place.

She ran down the hall pass the stairs, turned around the table sitting in the foray and twisted the locks on the door leading to the front yard. She didn't make an attempt to run out of the house. She stood in the opening, breathing heavily when she saw the grey sky and the light rain falling and her stomach dropped. Her whole plan could fail. Saying a quick prayer, she grabbed the tin plate and threw it like a Frisbee before a demon bodily hauled her from the doorway and pulled her back inside the darken house.

Lily's heart pounded in her chest and she grunted when she was tossed to the ground, sliding a bit across the wood floor to the man who she just freed. She laid on her stomach, hurting and saw that the man was laying there with his green eyes open in fear and shock. She felt for him and placed her hand on his head, "Our Heavenly Father, full of grace, I absolve this man of his sins. Allow him to go in peace and give him his due."

She repeated this prayer as other demons appeared from upstairs and the living room, gathering in the foray before the demon with the peppered man stood over her. He grinned widely before he snapped his fingers and pointed down. Two demons reacted quickly, moving forward to grab the man by his legs and dragged him screaming from the hallway. Lily reached for him, brushing his fingers but failed to grab him. He was still screaming when the demon knelt down and spoke with her.

"Everything you touch," he said, staring into her honey colored eyes that were full of sorrow and yet defiant with his own soulless inky black eyes. As he spoke, he breathed on her and strangely enough it bore the hint of mint. "Will wither and die. Everything you save, one by one, will end one way..." In the other room, the man let out a painful wail before it was cut off suddenly and Lily, who had been keeping quiet this whole time by biting her lower lip cried out. "Or the other."

He chuckled and stood up. "Let that be a lesson to you. Do anything like that again, and I'll grab a child off the street." The humor disappeared from his face. "Get up."

Lily slowly climbed to her feet, her eyes on the ground and her head down. "Look at me."

She held Yuffie tight in her arms and slowly raised her head up so that he could see that she was shaken. That was good. Her spirit needed to be broken. It was going to be his gift to Lilith when she got here.

"You've been a bad little girl. You killed that man." he tsked, putting his gloved hand under her chin, holding her in place with his fingers.

"I'm not. I didn't---you---you killed him. You didn't have to but you did." Lily said, her voice shaky as she spoke. "He may not have been a nice man before but he didn't deserve what happened to him. And--and I won't allow you to get away with this."

"You won't allow? Who are you to allow anything you little brat!?" he thrust her away from him in anger and sneered at her.

Lily tilted her chin up and stepped forward. "I'm Lily Angeal and I have Heaven on my side. And Heaven isn't very happy with you."

"Isn't happy?!" the demon sneered in disgust and reached to grab her when he saw something drip to the ground. He grabbed her hand and saw that her hands had tore open from their scabs, dripping a blood trail from where she stood to the doorway and quite possibly outside, pass the wards. And blood, he knew for a fact, was very important to the Heavenly bodies.

The house started to shake and rattle as a loud deafening ringing assaulted their ears, bringing a great many of the demons to their knees in pain, their hands pressed to their ears in an effort to block out the noise that seemed to come from everywhere at once, even vibrating inside their own bodies. Lily on the other hand, was unaffected in the noise frozen as the noise grew louder with her eyes closed and trembling. Finally she opened her eyes and looked to the windows as if seeing someone call for her. A second passed by before she slowly made her way back to the room as a bright blinding light appeared from outside.

She closed the door and walked to the middle of the room before sitting down with her knees drawn up to her chest; Yuffie nestled safely in her embrace and started praying. "Our Heavenly Father, full of grace, I absolve them of their sins. Give them their due. Our Heavenly Father, full of grace, I absolve them of their sins. Give them their due. Our Heavenly Father---"

She leaned her forehead against her knees and closed her eyes.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Just outside the city limits of New Haven Missouri, Dean and Sam skidded to a stop as they watched in shocked awe as the dark grey sky opened up, the clouds billowing downward like the beginning of a tornado but opened to reveal a bright white light, ever expanding outward until it swallowed the town.

Sam clutched the dashboard, thinking that they failed to save the town and its people and most of all, the little girl they had came to rescue. Dean cursed out loud with every known curse he knew, angered that Heaven and its soldiers didn't give them enough time as the white light enveloped them.


	5. Chapter 4: Come As You Are

**Chapter Four: Come As You Are**

"_387, 388, 389---"_

She didn't know when the ear piercing ringing disappeared to deafening silence or when the room had stopped vibrating.

_"394, 395, 396---"_

She didn't even know when the single bulb in the room shattered from the force of activity around her outside the wards that protected her and kept her prisoner. And somewhere, while she counted the seconds to keep occupied and unafraid, she knew she should know because this was the chance she was looking for. This is where her plan succeeded and she would walk out of here and make her way back to her Momma.

"_403, 404, 405---"_

But she couldn't stop shaking. She couldn't lift her head from her knees. She couldn't stop praying for forgiveness for what she had brought upon this house and all inside it. Because through the ringing, through the rumble and creaking of the house, she could hear the screams of the vessels---could hear the bodies fall or not hear the bodies at all as they were destroyed utterly.

"_408, 409, 410."_ The flutter of wings and soft heavy steps stopped outside the door, forcing her to stop counting and let out a shuddering breath and lift her head from her knees. Though it was dark in the room, she could see the light glow from under the door and see the shadows of the people outside.

They were waiting, perhaps listening for her and she wondered if she should be heard or if she should go to them. She shifted to her hands and knees, tucking Yuffie under one arm and slowly slid her way to the door, trying her hardest to make as little sound possible. She could hear them, in their silence and placed her hand around the doorknob---

**Knock, knock, knock!**

"Eep!" She jumped back from the door, her heart pounding and covered her mouth. Too late, the people on the other side of the door heard her. "Lily Angeal, come out now."

She waited, chewing on her lower lip. The angel's vessel had a nice voice, deep and soothing. She could imagine him having enjoyed speaking in front of people.

"Lily. We have come to take you."

Or maybe---he didn't. Angels, once inside their vessels, had a way of manipulating and changing their vessels actions and speech. A man who always smiled and had a glow of life in their eyes, were suddenly seen as grim and solemn, everything that made them human just gone as if it never existed. A once clean and neat appearance gone as the angel fought battles and searched for seals; without a care of how they looked so long as they achieved what they wanted.

"Lily, open the door."

She opened the door but remained inside the room as she came face to face with the angels in front of her. Two men in nicely pressed dark blue suits, one tall with a full head of dark hair, the other one short and bald and a older woman in a business dress stood before her with their hands crossed in front of them. They were at ease and patient as angels were, as if waiting for the world to catch up with them.

"You're here." she said, forcing her voice to be upbeat and light. "Did you send away the demons?"

They didn't answer, and Lily became nervous though she tried her best to hide it. She's never been around angels without Castiel with her. He said it was for her protection and that it was his responsibility to watch over her, no one else. And as the angels shared glances between them without acknowledging her, she was beginning to understand why. Her Papa has read her the Bible so she knew about angels and what they were. And for the last half year, she _knew_ angels.

She stepped back which they noticed.

"Do not fear us." the taller angel said. His hair was smoothed back with gel.

"Did you send the demons away?" Lily repeated her question.

"Come with us. We will take you to safety." the woman angel put her hand out as close as the ward would let her. Her fingernails were piscine and shiny.

"Where is Castiel?" Lily took another step back. "Is he here?"

"Stop where you are. You are in danger here." the shorter angel said with force. He hadn't shaved in days and it wasn't a good look for him considering that he didn't have hair on his head.

"I know. But I trust that someone will come for me. I know they will."

"We are them. Trust us."

"I can't. It doesn't feel right." Lily was beyond their reach but she knew that already. They couldn't get pass the ward the demons made around her but she felt much better now that she had some space between them and her. "I'm sorry."

"You cannot remain here. Lilith is coming now."

Lily's breath caught in her throat as fear took hold. She took a few quick steps forward, almost reaching for the woman's hand. She didn't want to see what Lilith looked like, not truly. She wasn't sure if she could bear it. She had trouble enough seeing the demons that captured her without breaking down in tears every time. Even looking at angels made her insides feel funny and they were the good guys.

She stopped at the door suddenly, withdrawing her hand and looked down at Yuffie. "She is coming _now_ now? Or l_ater_ now?"

"What?"

"Yuffie wants to know if Lilith is coming _now_ now or_ later _now. She wants to know because if Lilith is here _now _now, then you wouldn't be _here_, here." Lily looked up at the taller angel, reading him as she put one hand on the door, out of sight from the angels. "You would be there to stop her."

"She is coming now." the taller angel said with such straight forwardness that if she weren't watching him closely, she would have fallen for it. But she saw the ripple in his aura and shook her head at him, a whimper coming to her throat that she didn't hide.

"Liar. You're lying, I can see it. You're not supposed to do that!" Lily said, stomping her foot. "You can't do that, it's against the rules!"

"How dare you!"

"I dare! You're supposed to be the good guys! And you--" Lily stopped and wiped at her tears angrily. "I don't want to see you anymore. You-you jerks!"

She finished her drawing on the door and slammed it shut, as the angels yelled in outrage as they were sent away rather forcibly. Her hand was bleeding again and as she looked down at it, she wondered if she would always be bleeding from her hands like those who experience the stigmata.

She leaned against the door, hitting it with her fists a few times before sliding down, so tired and alone and sad. She scratched at her right hand absently before closing it into a fist and let the blood that appeared to drip on the ward, effectively breaking the line that kept her cut off from everything else.

"Castiel. Help me."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

"--ean."

"One more minute dad--" Dean murmured grumpily as he shifted in his seat, hiding his head farther in his arms, trying to block out the man's voice. "Just one more--"

"Dean. I am not your father John. I am an Angel of the Lord, Castiel." the gruff yet muffled voice said. Dean stirred, wincing at the sun shining down on his face. "You are needed."

He raised his hand and saw that it was Castiel talking to him outside his window. Castiel who had an urgent look in his eyes while appearing to be the picture perfect of calm. Dean sat up in his seat, quickly looking besides him to see that Sam was unconscious but alright. He nudged his brother with a jab in ribs, "Dude wake up!" before taking a look to see where they're at. They hadn't crashed into anything, always a plus, but were still outside town. It didn't look any different than before except the heavy rain clouds that had been over it had dissipated, showing a waning afternoon light.

"Ow. Ahh," Sam groaned as he shifted in his seat, pinching the bridge of his nose as he felt needles stab his eyes and an oncoming headache. "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know but," Dean started as he looked up at Castiel, quickly rolling down his window so he could speak to the angel. "I know someone who can tell us. Dude, what the---"

"Lily needs you." Castiel said abruptly, dodging Dean's question.

"She's alive?" Dean relieved that the angels hadn't smited (smitted? smote?) her off the face of the earth...along with the whole town and himself and Sam.

"Yes. But she is still in danger. Heaven has destroyed the demons holding her but more are coming and they are coming fast. You need to get to her before they do." Castiel warned them, stepping back from the car as Dean started up the engine.

"Why don't you get her?" Dean asked, shifting gears.

"I need to delay them from coming any closer until you get to her. Hurry, there isn't much time. In the middle of town, near the water tower, 5650 Pinehurst Drive." Castiel said to them before he turned his back to them.

"Alright." Dean said with a nod as Castiel took off on wings. He slammed his foot on the gas pedal and they sped off the gravel curb and onto the wet highway. They raced into town, seeing how empty and quiet it was, eerily so and so very wrong. Sam wondered what happened to all the people that were suppose to live here while Dean concentrated on driving so he wouldn't have to wonder. He had a pretty good idea what went down.

"Look, there's the water tower." Sam pointed to the tall silver tower surrounded by residential housing. Dean turned down the street that had a crooked sign that read, "Pinehurst Drive," and quickly slowed down. "And there is the house..." Sam swallowed hard as he saw the two story yellow house with white trimming...with all its windows blown out.

It stood like a victim of a terrible war, most of its shingles blown off the roof, its young saplings lying broken on the ground, its former windows spread upon the ground and street like glittering diamonds and the fire hydrant in front of it spewed water like a mini geyser. But the strange thing was...it was the only one.

All the other houses looked fine, no damage to them at all.

Dean stopped the car, not even waiting for the engine to die before he jumped out of the car and went to the trunk to grab the guns. Sam was right behind him and together they loaded up on ammo and holy water before rushing to the house. They stopped at the door, their guns drawn with the safety off and counted to three as Dean slowly turned the handle and pushed open the door...only to have the door fall inwards and hit the floor with a loud crash.

Sam and Dean looked at each other, bewildered before shrugging it off and rushed in.

If the scene outside the house was bad then the inside of the house was worst. Tables were broken, large body sized holes in the walls and glass shattered on the ground. Sam and Dean expected to see were bodies littering the ground, but they found none...nothing at all. Just evidence that there were, once upon a time, people in the house. Food wrapping on the table, beer cans on the floor, discarded jackets...

"Looks like they threw a house party while the parents were away." Dean commented, lowering his gun.

"Yeah." Sam agreed, doing the same before turning to his brother. "We should split."

"Dude, not a good idea." Dean warned. "There could still be some demons hanging around." Sam raised an eyebrow and pointedly looked around the room they're in, the huge mess and the apparent lack of bodies. "Well you can never know!"

"Look Dean, Castiel said that there wasn't much time before the demons come back. Not to mention we do have a time limit to get Lily back to her Mom before the angels decide kill her." Sam argued, heading for the stairs against Dean's protests. "You check down here and I'll check upstairs. If anything happens, I'll yell." He took off upstairs before Dean could say anything.

Dean continued to curse and cuss every word he knows as he searched the first floor. The kitchen was a mess; demons didn't know how throw out trash or wash dishes before moving on to the long dark hallway, with light from the living room shining brightly on the other side. He didn't want to walk down the creepy dark and hazardous to his health hallway but they needed to find that girl. He thought about just calling her name, as he could hear Sam yelling upstairs but decided not to. She could be gagged or drugged or locked somewhere screaming...

Dean huffed at his own dark thoughts before he headed down the hall, his gun poised to shoot anything that came at him. He checked the first door; saw the coats, boxes and various knick knacks before moving on. The second door is more like a hideaway for the washer/dryer set so he went to the third door and found the bathroom, with a young woman on the ground her neck bent in the wrong angle. She isn't who they're looking for so after closing her eyes he stopped at the last door at the end of the hallway. Light from the living room bleeds into the dark hallway, offering much needed light.

As he reached for the handle, the door opened slightly and he put both hands on his gun, ready to shoot. But nothing happens and after a minute of waiting for his heartbeat to return to normal, he reached for the door. He grabbed the handle slowly and quietly before listening for any sign of danger. He let out a breath and pushed open the door all the way. The light spread out in the dark room and he yelled out, "Sam, I found her!"

He rushed in and fell to his knees, reaching for Lily and just praying that she wasn't dead. The first touch of warm flesh assured him as he rolled her over to her back, pulling her from her curled position and noted that she was holding tightly to a toy that had its stuffing poking out of its soft body. It was covered with something dark and dry, falling off easily in flakes.

Lily had her eyes closed, her face slack yet full color. Dean pulled her up slightly and checked the rest of her, feeling her pulse and temperature before he spotted her hands. With a soft curse, he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a bandanna. He ripped it with his teeth and set about wrapping her hands when she stirred.

She barely opened her eyes, looking at him through half lidded eyes. "Who are you?"

"I'm Dean. I came to get you. Your mom sent me."

"You know momma?"

"Yeah, sorta."

"Oh." Lily said, looking up at him with lost eyes. "Okay then." She frowns for a moment but it faded away as she sat up, holding her toy in one arm and looked down at it. "You hear that Yuffie, he knows Momma." she looks up at Dean, her eyes wide. "Momma is okay?"

"Yeah. She's fine...just worried about you." Lily burst into tears to Dean's shock and he patted her back awkwardly, unsure what he said to make her cry. "Hey, um, it's okay, really. We're going to get you home safe and sound."

"We?" Lily hiccupped as she wiped away her tears with her arm.

"Dean!" Sam burst through the door making Lily cry just a little bit harder in surprise. "Dean? What did you do?" he asked slowly.

Dean looked offended and glared at his brother. "I didn't do anything. We said a few words and then, she started crying."

"I'm-I'm sorry. Sorry." Lily cried, her words muffled against Yuffie's head. "I'm sorry."

"Don't--it's okay, really. Don't cry anymore kid." Dean said, rubbing her back in small circles. He remembered Sam liked to have his back rubbed when he cried or was sick.

"Lily!" she corrected, her voice high pitched to no fault of her own. "It's Lily."

"Ok. Lily...let's get you out of here and back to your mom." Sam said softly, bending down to help her up but when he got close to her, she shied away from him, moving closer to Dean. A hurt expression came over his face but he quickly pushed it down when she put her arms around Dean's shoulders.

"Sam, you take point." Dean said, shifting Lily's weight so that if he had to, he could still shoot. "You're a better shot anyways." A lie, but anything to get that expression off Sam's face.

Sam nodded and headed for the door that had shut slightly when he came running in. Lily could be heard sniffing behind him as Dean spoke some words of encouragement to her in hopes of calming her down. With his gun in hand, he reached for the door when it slammed open in a gust of wind.

Lily screamed and hid her face in Dean's neck when Sam fired twice in surprise at the newcomer. Dean looked wide eyed as Castiel stood in the hallway with two new bullet holes in his chest. Sam's mouth dropped open as he lowered in gun, "Oh god! Castiel, I'm sorry. I didn't---"

"It is fine Samuel." Castiel said, brushing his shirt off before fixing his jacket.

"Dude, Cas are you ok?" Dean asked when Lily raised her head. A look of awe and joy came over her face as Castiel spotted Lily and walked straight towards her.

"Lily." he greeted.

"Castiel! You came!" Though still in Dean's arms, she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Castiel's neck, hiding her face in the spot where his neck and shoulder met.

"I said I would. I always will." Castiel said, accepting Lily's hug, his arms at his side and his chin tucked over her shoulder.

"Castiel, they were all so mean to me. They're not at all like you." she said against his neck.

"No they are not." he replied. She pulled back from him so she was face to face with him, her honey eyes searching for something in his blue ones.

"Are they good people?" she asked.

"They are good people. You will be safe with—" Suddenly, they both looked to the side and Lily pulled back from Castiel. Her eyes widen and she pulled back into Dean, holding on to him with tight fists.

"You must leave." Castiel said, turning back to the brothers and Lily. "Now."

"What why?" Dean demanded as he followed Castiel and Sam out of the room and into the living room.

"Demons are coming again." Lily said softly, her eyes wide in fear. She was chewing her bottom lip, her hands shaking as she toyed with Yuffie. "A whole bunch of them...coming fast."

"Lily is correct." Castiel agreed as the brothers looked at Lily in surprise. "There are too many demons here for it to be safe for Lily. Heaven will stop them but you all must be gone before they arrive...before the battle begins."

Castiel led the way out with Sam ready with his gun, walking out before them to assure that it's safe. Dean followed after them, saying nothing as he hurried after Castiel and Sam to his car. Sam was already behind the wheel, looking in concern as it got darker and darker. Castiel opened the back door and guided Lily inside as Dean slid over the hood and pulled open the passenger door, slamming it shut.

"Castiel!"

Dean turned around to see Lily buckled up, her hands pressed against the window where Castiel stood, looking down at her with a grave face before stepping back.

"Cas come on!" Dean yelled at the angel, his heart pounding. He looked up at the sky and saw that it wasn't clouds heading their way.

"He can't come." Lily said softly, her eyes bright. "He has to stay and hold them off until I'm safe. We have to leave."

"No. We're not leaving him!" Dean shouted, reaching for the door handle. The locks went down, locking the doors and the car started without Sam turning the key. "Sam, don't!!"

"It's not me!" Sam said, gripping the wheel as the car shifted into gear. "It's not me, I swear."

"We have to leave." Lily repeated, hugging Yuffie close. "Drive and we might see him again."

"No way. No freakin way!" Dean wrestled with the door before the car sped forward, jerking them back in their seats as the car raced away, leaving Castiel standing alone to face the oncoming demon horde. Dean slammed his palm against the window, fighting to break free before turning to see Castiel walk towards the demons, his coat billowing behind him before being enveloped by the smoke.

As they neared the edge of town, Dean looked back as bright white lights lit up the smoke like lighting as more angels appeared to fight off the demon horde. Lily was watching as well, saying nothing until the town was a mere black spot on the horizon.

"Close your eyes!" she yelled, ducking down in the backseat. Sam slammed his foot on the brakes and Dean covered his eyes as a bright flash, very much like the one before, took over the sky. A minute later, the skies were clear and Sam put the car in gear and they raced down the highway.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

They drove for hours, lost in their own thoughts. Lily had been quiet most of the drive, hiding under Sam's jacket as if she were painfully shy. At least that's what the brothers hoped, not wanting to think about the demons that kidnapped her. Eventually she had fallen asleep with Yuffie clutched close to her chest and snoring lightly even through the loud music Dean was playing.

It was nearing midnight when Sam suggested that they stop for the night. Dean agreed hesitantly even though his eyes were red from lack of sleep. They pulled into a tacky motel that wasn't full and Sam went to get a room for the three of them. When he came back out of the office, Dean had Lily in his arms, still sleeping, and carried her to one of the beds.

He pulled off her shoes, noting that they were more like mini boots before covering her with the blanket and tucked Sam's jacket, which she refused to let go of, around her shoulders. Sam offered to share the other queen sized bed but Dean shook his head.

"No dude, go ahead. I need to think for a while." he said.

Sam looked at him with a frown and debated on arguing with Dean but a large yawn dispelled that notion. It was better if at least one of them got enough sleep for the both of them. He said his goodnight's to Dean and climbed in bed, keeping his eye on Dean until he couldn't anymore.

Dean sat at the small table in their room, flipping through the basic cable channels like a madman, unable to find anything that would hold his interest. He thought about buying a porn movie but quickly dismissed it since they had a kid with them.

He looked over at Lily troubled.

She was just a little girl, okay not so little but just a girl who shouldn't be hunted by demons or guarded by angels because of who she was….whatever she was. He didn't believe Ruby—didn't trust her to tell the truth about anything much less about Lily. And Cas…

Well Cas didn't tell him anything before he went to face the demon horde.

He could be dead.

He groaned, tossing the TV remote on the table with a clatter and ran his fingers over hiss short hair in frustration. This whole thing was a mess of secrets and unknowns and if anything, he hated not knowing what he was getting himself into. And what was worst, his Dad had something to do with this!

That was another puzzle and as soon as he got Lily back wither mom, they were going to have a nice chat about John and his relationship with Lorna and her family.

Lily started whimpering in her sleep an hour later.


	6. Chapter 5: More Than a Feeling

**Chapter 5: More Than a Feeling**

**AN: Sorry for the long delay. Here's a short chapter for all of you who added, favorited and wrote review!**

Lily was dreaming that she was being chased. That wasn't unusual; she was often used as bait for the monsters she and her Mum hunted. She made great bait. In her dream, she was running from people. Normal sane, everyday people who didn't have a clue about the things that went bump in the night. But these weren't…they were anything but—crazed and angry, screaming, growling. And worst, everywhere she ran, she only found more who joined in the chase, their eyes bleeding red-

She gasped as she felt a hand on her shoulder and wakes with a jerk, her foot hitting Dean in the thigh. She lies still for a while, holding her breathe as she took in her surroundings with her eyes and keeping as still as possible. The room was dim as the only source of light, the T.V, sat at the far wall. A large man slept in the bed in front of her and another man sat on the edge of her bed, waiting for her to acknowledge him.

_**Rule number three: Never make a move until you find how to move.**_

A basic lesson that was explained to her that by her parents (by momma especially) that sometimes, you had to play possum to know the danger and how to react to it. She couldn't wake up screaming like some damsel or a clueless cheerleader. That's how people get killed. She liked to think that she was like Final Girl because she knew things.

And right now, as she looked up to see the man that saved her, she knew that she was safe. She let out a breath before sitting up. She spotted Yuffie behind her, lying on a pillow. Carefully, she moved Yuffie down so she could be covered by the blanket and tucked her in. When she was done, she rolled over to face the stranger.

"Hi." She said quietly as she gave the man a once over. He had the look of a hunter, the stance and weariness but also the power and strength one got from facing countless monsters and demons. Plus she could see that he wore a charm around his neck. It looked worn but well taken care of. He had short cropped hair, spiked up front and clear hazel eyes that she quickly looked away from. She couldn't look people in the eyes, not without their permission first.

"Hi." Dean said just as quietly as Lily pulled Sam's jacket tighter around her shoulders, like a turtle pulling its limbs inside its shell. "You were having some dream there. I thought I better come and check on you."

"Oh. Thank you." Lily said after a pause. "You're—very kind."

"Well it's what I do." Dean said with a smirk. Lily smiled, the white of her teeth showing. "Are you ok now?"

Lily's smile faded and a sad look came over her face, making Dean feel like such a douche for bringing up her nightmare and quite possibly her kidnapping. She shifted on the bed, rolling to her side so that she was facing him, one arm tucked under her head and her legs curled close. Her curls fell over her face, hiding what the jacket didn't though he could still see the color of her eyes in the dim lighting.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up—"

"I don't know." Lily whispered. "Something is happening and I—I just don't know."

Dean frowned confused and Lily continued. "I know things; a lot of things really even though I don't show it. I have to because I'm going to be a Hunter like Momma and Papa. So I have to know about monsters and the supernatural creatures and how to fight them; how to stop them before they hurt someone else. So I study and I listen and I do what I'm told because we save lives. We're the unsung heroes."

As Lily spoke, her eyes shone brightly. Dean saw how proud she was for what she did. Once upon a time, when he was younger, much younger, he had felt the same way. He loved hunting and everything it brought—the relief on the people's faces when it was all over, the joy on families' faces when they came together again and the peace it brought to those involved.

But he's also seen the sorrow of losing a loved one and the anger on those who didn't have anyone else to blame. He saw the hatred on witches who put hexes on innocent people, saw the blood lust on a predator preying on humans and felt the abject terror of being caught unaware-hunting was a nasty business and he couldn't understand why Lily's parents thought to bring their children into it.

As far as he could figure it, they didn't have any reason for hunting or for bringing their children up into their world. Dean may be a womanizing, cocky, smart ass jerk at times but he was more than protective of kids, especially this young girl who seemed so small as she spoke quietly as if not wanting to disturb the quiet noise in the room.

"Three years ago, we stopped. Momma and Papa stopped looking for cases and we settled down at the house in the Rockies. I actually got to finish a whole semester in the same school and was even invited to a sleepover. It was fun."

"And then I got a feeling. More than a feeling really I think. I couldn't sleep. It was horrible and everything. I didn't dream anything bad but I just couldn't stay asleep because I kept hearing stuff. In here." She tapped her temple. "Papa was always the one who stayed awake with me. He'd tell me stories or we play games as everyone else slept. He even set up a shed in the backyard so we could hone our hunting skills without awaking anyone. But I could see that he was worried. Momma was crazy worried. She thought that someone was casting hexes on me or that some demon or spirit using me to get to them." Lily's tone turned thoughtful, a finger tapping against the bed. "But it wasn't."

"What was it?"

Lily shook her head. "I can't say. But whoever it was, He had a really voice."

She pulled back with a serious expression. "He used to speak to me before He went away."

"What did he say?" Dean asked carefully, not believing her one bit but decided to humor her since she was the one telling the story. And that's what this was…a story that she started probably to escape the memories of whatever she was dreaming of.

"I'm not sure." Lily said with a shrug. "Well it's true!" she said with a huff when he scoffed not so quietly. On the other bed, Sam stirred, muttering in his sleep before rolling over, smacking his lips as he settled into a deeper sleep before Lily continued, quieter this time. "He spoke to me but I don't know what it was about. I just know that after He left, I was able to sleep again."

"For like three weeks straight. Scared Momma and Papa for sure and I made my brother and sister cry." Lily scowled, her eyes narrowing. "They thought I was a vegetable. Like a carrot or something. But I woke up and everyone was happy."

"When I left the hospital, we went on a road trip. It was like we were hunting again but we didn't do anything like that. We just travelled and camped out, checked all the tourists sights and you know just had fun as a family." There was joy in her voice as she spoke, remembering the nights camped under the dark blue sky, pointing out stars for her brother and sister, roasting marshmallows and letting her hair fly as she stuck her head out the window as they flew down the highway.

A tear slipped from her eye. She quickly wiped it away before burying her head under Sam's jacket, as a sniffle here and there could be heard. Dean didn't say anything, he didn't have any words to say to Lily other than the cliché's _"It's okay." _or _"It's all right, it's all over now."_ Bobby had said that an accident had claimed more than half her family. This must have been that time.

A short time later, Lily pulled the jacket back, the tears from her eyes gone before she continued. "Now it's just me and Momma. We hunt every once in a while but, it's not the same. I don't think anything will be the same ever again." She frowned before she looked up at Dean, "Did you ever lose something that felt like it was a part of you and that it just hurts to breathe when it's gone?"

Dean felt his eyes shift over to the other bed where Sam slept. "Yeah."

When he looked back at Lily, she was studying Sam as if she were looking for an answer when she spoke, "At least you got him back." She didn't say it but Dean could imagine what her next words would've been. _"I never will."_

A solemn air had taken over and Dean, desperate to break it asked, "What were their names?"

"Prudence and Jude. Momma and Papa loved the Beatles. It was one of the only things they both liked so they decided to name them after a Beatles song." Lily replied instantly without any hesitation. "I used to sing the songs they were named after whenever they got fussing. Pru, she was the older one, loved to just sit and listen. Jude liked to squirm whenever I sang; it was as if he was dancing."

She paused and looked up at Dean. "His name is Sam right? That guy over there." At Dean's nod, she asked, "Can you tell me about you and him? Until I fall asleep again."

"Yeah no problem." Lily shifted over so that Dean could get a better seat on the bed. "Sam is my little brother even though he doesn't look it. Don't let his Sasquatch size fool you. I've always watched out for him when our Dad was out on a hunt."

Lily listened with rapt attention as Dean spun tales of their youth, of their pranks and travelling town to town or sleeping under the stars or in the backseat of the car. Meeting Bobby the first time and staying the summer weeks with him as he taught them the basics of hunting when Sam was old enough. Or keeping watch with a rifle for the monster that Sam said hid in his closet so he wouldn't be scared.

As the hour went on, Lily giggled, gasped in surprise and smiled as Dean went on and on chasing away the fear and sorrow that had penetrated the room until finally Lily fell back to sleep. Dean yawned in surprise, feeling a wave of sleepiness over him before he walked back to the couch, kicked off his boots and grabbed the blanket and pillow that Sam had given him before he fell asleep.


End file.
